Possessif
by Efirg
Summary: Un s'ennuie et l'autre travaille. Une journée banale au collège de Namimori.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Akira Amano.

**Fandom : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing :** Hibari x Gokudera ou 1859 ... Premier essai de yaoi donc pour le moment, c'est un peu simple

**Résumé : **L'un s'ennuie et l'autre travaille. Une journée banale au collège de Namimori.

Oui je fais dans le yaoi maintenant. Tout ça parce que j'ai lu une fanfiction ou plutôt deux sur ce couple et ça m'a inspiré. Donc voilà, un petit one-shot sans prétention où j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC (enfin ils le sont surement mais bon).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était une journée banale au collège de Namimori : les élèves étaient assis en cours écoutant avec passion leurs professeurs, Hibari était assis à son bureau en train de remplir papiers administratifs et autres documents et Gokudera séchait les cours, allongé sur le canapé du chef du comité de discipline. Attendez ! Quoi ?! Oui oui, il se reposait sur le canapé, à côté d'Hibari attendant patiemment que l'autre daigne de lui prêter attention. Or la patience n'étant pas son point fort, il se leva et s'assit sur le bureau avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et sourit quand il sentit l'autre faire de même. Il vint donc s'assoir sur ses genoux forçant le plus vieux à s'éloigner du bureau. Celui-ci fixa son herbivore avec un regard désapprobateur.<p>

"Éloigne-toi, je dois finir de remplir ces papiers."

Il vit avec un léger amusement l'argenté faire la moue mais celui-ci ne bougea quand même pas. Au contraire, il se rapprocha davantage. Il embrassa de nouveau son petit-ami qui répondit en forçant le barrage que représentaient les lèvres du plus jeune avec sa langue. Celui-ci entrouvrit alors la bouche et la langue de l'autre commença à batailler avec la sienne. Cependant quelques secondes plus tard, l'argenté s'éloigna, laissant le noir perplexe. Le métis sourit et se leva.

"Désolé mais je crois que tu as du travail à faire. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps."

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une main attrapa son poignet et tira dessus de sorte qu'il se retrouva de nouveau sur les genoux du chef du comité disciplinaire. Celui-ci n'attendit pas pour s'emparer des lèvres du bombardier avant de s'attaquer au cou pâle que le Gardien de la Tempête lui offrait. L'autre laissa échapper un faible gémissement quand il sentit le japonais mordillait sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule. Il soupira. A tous les coups, il allait encore se retrouver avec des marques. Décidément son petit-ami était plutôt possessif. Mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Pour une fois qu'on lui prêtait autant d'attention. La langue de son petit-ami remonta ensuite jusqu'à son oreille.

"Ah… ah non… Kyoya, pas là…"

Mais ledit Kyoya ne se soucia pas du plaidoyer de son petit-ami et continua son action. L'italien se trouvait être très sensible au niveau de cette zone et le noir comptait bien en profiter. Il commença à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille quand la cloche sonna, indiquant la fin des cours et interrompant par la même occasion le japonais. Celui-ci soupira, son souffle chatouillant au passage l'oreille de l'italien qui frissonna. Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda le noir. Il eut un large sourire en voyant la tête que faisait le japonais et murmura à son oreille.

"Tu sais, on peut passer la soirée chez toi ce soir."

L'italien eut alors le droit à l'un des rares sourires du Gardien des Nuages comme réponse.

"Mais je dois raccompagner le Judaïme avant."

Des bras possessifs entourèrent sa taille et le rapprochèrent de leur propriétaire.

"L'autre herbivore sera avec lui."

Gokudera allait répliquer quand sa bouche fut scellée par le plus vieux. Celui-ci grignota légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue effleura presque gentiment les lèvres du métis qui finit donc par abandonner toute résistance. Il se dit que peut-être pour cette fois, il laisserait passer mais si l'idiot de baseballeur ne protégeait pas correctement le Judaïme, il allait avoir à faire à lui. Il soupira mentalement et sourit en sentant une des mains du japonais passer dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre était encore autour de sa taille, les doigts serrés contre sa peau. Hibari Kyoya était très possessif de ce qu'il considérait comme lui appartenant.


End file.
